darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
485
Dr. Lang begins the experiment to cure Barnabas, however Cassandra causes him to become ill interrupting the procedure. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to her life from a strange and frightening adventure in the past. She has been followed from that year of 1795 by a witch, determined to enforce a curse, and, as a result, a terrible nightmare comes to one person, then to another, the same dream always, but each time carries another one step further toward some terrifying, unknown end. While Dr. Eric Lang is working on his creature in his lab, Julia Hoffman knocks on the door, startling him. Act I Julia asks Eric if he has thought about an assistant, but Eric is agitated and anxious. He has just 48 hours to complete the experiment before the body begins to deteriorate. But he can't get his mind off his dream. He tells Julia about the dream, ending with saying that staring at the headless body of his creation, he suddenly knew that the experiment would fail. Act II Eric feels much better after relating the dream to Julia. She offers to help Eric with the experiment. At the Old House, Barnabas Collins gives Willie Loomis a letter to give to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard at Collinwood. Dogs howl in the background. Willie wonders if Barnabas might not have changed as much as he thinks he has. Barnabas explains to Willie that as of tomorrow, he will be in a new body, a body he has named Adam, as he will be the first of a new breed. The note to Elizabeth will explain that he will be away for an indefinite time, and another cousin from England, Adam Collins, will arrive. Barnabas emphasizes that the letter is to be given only to Elizabeth. Act III When Willie knocks at the door of Collinwood, Cassandra Collins answers the door, and says Elizabeth is in town and will be back very late. She invites Willie in. Cassandra casually questions him about Barnabas. Cassandra suggests Willie leave the letter with her, but he refuses, and will only give it to Mrs. Stoddard. While they chat, Willie notices Mrs. Stoddard's car pull up, and leaves the house, supposedly to give her the letter. Act IV Back at the laboratory, Lang explains the experiment in detail to Julia, showing her his notebook. The body is now complete, and Lang reveals the new face to Barnabas. They begin the experiment. At Collinwood, Cassandra sticks a pin into a voodoo doll, causing a pain in Dr. Lang's chest. Lang collapses onto some of the equipment, causing a small explosion in the back. Julia pushes the unconscious Barnabas away from the explosion. Memorable quotes : Cassandra: My power was given to me by the Devil himself, and you will know it soon! ---- : Barnabas: Julia - I'm glad you're here. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production * First appearance of actor Robert Rodan. Until this point the character of Adam had been played by stand-in Duane Morris with his head obscured. * This is also the first episode where the creature has a name, being given the name Adam by Barnabas. * The sets used in this episode are Dr. Lang's laboratory, the Old House parlor, and the foyer and drawing room of Collinwood. * Since Joan Bennett is not in this episode, we don't actually see Willie give her the letter. One wonders what Elizabeth's reaction to seeing Willie, who was so closely involved with Jason McGuire, might have been. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Dr. Lang: Forgetting the dream. * TIMELINE: Day 201 begins, and will end in 486. The body will begin to deteriorate after 48 hours. Barnabas explained everything to Willie yesterday. Bloopers and continuity errors * While talking to Willie, Barnabas refers to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard as just "Elizabeth Collins". * As Willie starts to leave Collinwood, we hear the sound effect of the front door opening and closing even though Willie is nowhere near the door yet. * Julia tries to place an oxygen mask over the face of Adam, but appears to have problems, eventually giving up. The mask will be on Adam's face at the start of the next episode. * At the end of the last scene, someone off-camera begins coughing. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 485 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 485 - A Huge Naked Dead GuyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes